The Missing Link
by NIGHTMARE BLOON
Summary: Ever since he vanished, my life's been hell. When they told me I had a chance to see him again, I instantly took it. And now I'm here in Equestria, my friend whose been missing for 1 year, leader of a timber-wolf pack. I hope he's the friend I remember, or else this will become a horror story all over again. ON HAITUS FOR NOW! CHECK PROFILE PAGE FOR IMPORTANT INFO!
1. Prolouge

**A story, where one friend gets his dream fulfilled. And on another note, my friend SLEEPING KILLER has his OC as the main character for now. He will be in the entire story.**

It's not the same.

Ever since my friend Galen (the person you know as NIGHTMARE BLOON), dissapeared over a year ago. The hole in my chest had widened in that time, and nothing can fill it up.

I go on my computer, and enter a chatroom. I need to forget my sorrow.

Right when I log on, I get a private chat request.

By someone named Princess Luna.

I was a brony, not one of those closet bronies, but not an obbsesive one that buys a shit-load of mechandise about it. Me and Galen used to watch it together all the time.

I quickly accepted it, and then it was silent. I didn't dare type first.

A message popped up, "Do you grieve over your lost friend, Galen?"

This would have normally scared the shit out of me, but if it was about him, I wanted to know.

"Yes, a lot." I typed in.

After 2 minutes of silence, another message popped up, "What would you if I said you could see him again, live with him once more?"

I didn't need to think about that one second. Ever since his dissapearence, I've isolated myself from everyone, and became depressed to the point of suicidal.

"ANYTHING." I typed in.

And then my vision went black.

**A brief Prolouge, next chapter will be longer.**

**_STAY FROSTY!_**


	2. Back Together

**Now the fun begins.**

I finally wake up, my eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness.

I look around, and my face tries to smile. I'm in Everfree Forest, which means that Princess Luna actually was Princess Luna. It was really dark, probably 10:00 PM.

But my smile is instantly torn from my face, as I hear the growling in front of me.

I look up to see a timber-wolf, his eyes looking ready to eat dinner. He walks up to me, doesn't run, and I thought it was my last time alive.

I close my eyes, and wait for the inevitable.

I could feel his mouth grab onto the skin on my back, but then I feel myself get lifted up off of the ground. I opened my eyes a little, and found myself as a pony. Not a surprise at all.

I was being taken somewhere, that much I knew. A lot of other timber-wolves were on the left and right of me, all not moving an inch, their eyes only following me.

I never looked up, I didn't want to see what was ahead.

"Drop him."

I knew that voice, the voice I've waited so long to hear again. I hit the ground hard, and looked up.

There was Galen's favorite OC, Timber. The genetically mutated pony: half pony, half timber-wolf.

It was the inside of him that was mutated: It was solid wood. His body a brown coat with a red pattern on it that you could easily tell was blood. He had no mane or tail. He was an earth pony, really buff yet skinny. He also had those big dragon eyes. His fangs were intimidating, and so were his dark orange eyes with no pupils.

"Explain yourself. NOW!"

I slowly got onto my four legs, and stared at him. "Galen, it is you!"

His eyes went wide, but he doesn't move an inch.

"I know that voice anywhere, but... Bret."

I nodded my head, and he slowly walks forward, scanning every inch of my body.

I embraced him, some tears staining my eyes. He didn't embrace back however.

I backed away, and he smiled.

"It is you." Timber said.

He howled, literally howled, and the wolves howled in unison. It was eardrum shattering, but I did nothing about it. Only watched.

"Come on, we need to get food in you in order to survive."

Then he speaks in some weird language, and Princess Luna comes out of the crowd.

"You watch him while we look for food. THE HUNT IS ON!"

All the wolves howled again, and then they followed him into the wolves, at least one-hundred of them. Some stayed back to look over the kids. Princess Luna puts a hoof over my shoulder.

"When Timber told me about you, I had to see if you wanted to come. How do you feel?"

My eyes still had a tear in it, "The best in an entire year. Thank you."

I embraced her, which really surprised her, but she did hug back, slowly and carefully. She started to stroke my mane.

"Your quite welcome Bret, or should I say Storm Fly. Timber was starting to get depressed, missing his Earth friends. And I saw you were miserable as well."

You then heard a large screech come from the woods, the exact direction Timber went. Luna looked worried as well, and looked down at me, seeing as she was a whole head taller than me.

"Get on my back, we'll hover over the area."

I quickly got on, and wrapped my hooves around her waist, holding on tightly. She soared into the air, and flew over the area.

You could see the wolves surrounding an Ursa Minor, bigger then all of them combined. And then you could see Timber jumping from side to side, taunting it.

"Your friend, the fastest pony I've ever seen. And the most fearless. An amazing fighter, watch this."

The Ursa brought down a paw, but he easily dodged it, and then jumps on top of it.

He runs up it, I'd say Rainbow Dash even after a sonic rainboom would have a hard time catching up. He then leaps onto his head, and starts slamming his hooves onto its skull. I mean slamming, like if you would get hit by a car at 25 miles per hour, that's the force of each hit.

The Ursa starts to scream, and you could soon hear the skull making cracking sounds. Then you see Timber shove his fangs into the top of its head. When he pulls it up, there's a large chunk of brain matter on it.

The Ursa's eyes turn into its head, and it falls, all the other wolves backing up to avoid getting squashed.

"He's ruthless, and puts everything before himself. The pack is his family, and he will go to any means to make sure it thrives. He's strong for a 10-year-old, and a tiny colt for that matter."

Then we could see a wolf run up to the kill, and Timber jumps on him, and shoves his fangs into his head. His fangs easily pierce the wooden skull, and the wolf instantly goes down.

He then growls, and speaks in that weird language again.

"What did he say?" I asked Luna.

"A warning: The kids always eat first, then the girls, and then our guests. After that, we get to eat. Anyone who tries to eat before that, will be killed without second thoughts."

All the other wolves nodded, and we flew down to Timber.

"Wow, that was amazing! Finally learned something from Military Channel eh?"

He shook his head, "Call it primal instincts."

Then the crowd opened up, and the kids, about 30 of them, ran up and stood in a line. The girls walked up to the carcass, and started to rip out chunks of meat from it. Then they lay them out in front of the kids, who started to dig in.

The girls than ripped open the stomach, and start to take out big chunks for themselves. It was really disgusting to watch, but Timber just smiled at the sight. He saw my queasy face, and laughed.

"You get used to it, I've been doing it for an entire year."

He then walks over to the dead timber-wolf, and drags it away from the others. He then picks up a lot of twigs, and sticks them in the holes in the head, where his fangs penetrated. Then he takes another stick, and sticks it in a hole as well.

He starts to move the stick back and forth, rubbing it between his hooves. He did it really fast, and soon the wolf's head starts glowing.

"You two may go and get a piece of meat."

I nodded, and followed behind Luna. A girl timber-wolf ripped out big chunks of meat for both of us, and we happily took it back to the fire.

So I do what Luna does, who puts a big rock on top of the burning corpse, and puts her meat on top of it to heat it up.

"Luna, could you please tell the men to only eat until they're satisfied. We'll save the rest."

Luna nods, and speaks in that language again.

The men nod eagerly, and then all dig in at once.

"What do you do with the bones?" I asked, curious.

"Carve them, those things are the closest thing to steel in strength that we can get. Make great weapons." Timber said with a smirk.

Luna then looks at me, and then Timber. "So Storm, you should probably go and find yourself a home in Ponyville, and a job. Maybe Timber could help you out."

She then picks up her piece of meat, and tears a chunk out of it with her teeth.

"I thought all ponies were vegetarians?" I said, surprised by the sight I witnessed.

"You can't really believe that, me and Timber here, and probably only us, are the only ponies that are omnivores. Besides, this meat tastes great."

I picked up my meat, and also teared a piece of it off. I had to admit, it did taste awesome.

A little girl Timberwolf, a piece of meat in her mouth, came over and dropped it next to Timber. She then laid down next to him, and nuzzled his neck.

"Thank you Sandra." Timber said, nuzzling back.

"Oh sorry, Luna, Storm Fly, this is Sandra, my daughter. Well I take care of her since her mom and dad died."

Then you could see his ears perk up, and he stood up. He rushed over to a tree, and pounced behind it.

"Get, off of me!" We heard.

Then you saw Timber pinning Celestia, her body now on the ground, Timber with a hoof pulling back both her front hooves, and a back hoof pushing up on her neck.

"Tell me why you were watching us, and I won't throw you into the fire."

"I was following my sister. I was wondering where she was escaping to for the past 6 months." Celestia said, knowing WAY better than to retaliate.

You saw him look over at Luna, who nodded, tearing another chunk of meat off, and chewing before swallowing.

He let Celestia go, "If you wanted to sit with us, you could have asked, and not have been a pedophile watching ponies way younger than you from behind a tree."

Now it went quiet, before I started bursting out laughing. If Sandra wouldn't have stopped me, I would have rolled into the fire in my fit of laughter.

Celestia just sat next to her sister, and watched as Luna took another bite from her thing of meat. Luna sees Celestia watching, and hands her the last of it.

"If you wanted to try it."

Celestia eyes it, before picking it up, and slowly sticking it into her mouth. She starts chewing, and then swallows.

"That's... not bad at all." Celestia said.

We all laughed, and then a male came up, and talked in its language. Timber spoke back, and then it nodded, running away.

"The pack is going back. You three can do whatever, I'm going to go sleep with my daughter. See you in the morning."

So Timber walked off into the woods, Sandra on his back, and I looked at Luna and Celestia.

"So Storm, you are more than welcome to come sleep in the castle in my room. We can discuss what to do in the morning, I'm pretty tired as well." Celestia said.

I was surprised. I just got here two hours ago, and I already got invited to sleep in the castle. Celestia's room no less.

"Okay." Was all I could think of saying.

So Celestia's horn glowed, and the fire was then extinguished. Then all three of us were teleported to the castle.

"Goodnight dear sister." Luna said, walking into her room.

Celestia then walked over to her room, me trailing behind.

I followed Celestia into her room, and she walked over to her dresser, removing all her regal cloths, like her tiara and all that.

Then she walked over to her bed, and got under the covers. She patted the spot next to her, "Come on, don't be shy."

So I slowly walked over to the bed, and got in as well.

Celestia then looks at me, and smiles. She creeps me out by wrapping her front hooves around me, maybe that pedophile idea wasn't far off.

So I do the only thing I could think of doing: snuggling into her, and doing the same thing.

She smiles, "Goodnight Storm."

"Goodnight Celestia."

Then we both fall asleep.

**MOLESTIA! And also, Storm was totally out of character, since it is my friend's OC. He'll act the way he's supposed to next chapter.**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


	3. Dat Filly

**Warning: The following chapter is filled with epicness, emotions. And lol's. Lots. And lots. Of lol's.**

**TIMBER'S POV**

I woke up when the pack wakes up: 4:00 AM. I stretch out, helping Sandra up to her feet.

I walk up to the second in command, who was waking up the rest of the kids.

I speak to him, and he nods. I told him that I'm going to leave, and that he's in charge for the rest of the time I'm out. All meals are from the leftovers of the Ursa.

I started my daily trek. The trek being from here, near Ponyville, to Canterlot.

Over 150 miles away.

I run full speed, and have fun while I'm doing it, always running through Ponyville to give them an early wake up call. And then I hop next to the train tracks, and follow them to my destination.

I always keep myself hidden, and being able to run at the minimum 50 miles per hour. And it increases by the seconds. It was always exciting to just sprint and forget about life.

Knowing a sonic rainboom takes 75 miles per hour to cause, I could easily feel myself past that. So I followed the tracks, actually passing the train as it made its morning run to Canterlot. I stayed out of sight, and sped up.

When I made it to Canterlot, I jumped over the castle gate, and snuck in through a window. Then I snuck through the halls, getting to the stairwell that leads to the roof. Once I made it up to the roof, I walked over to right above Luna's room, and hopped down onto her balcony.

She opened up her door when she heard me land, and smiled when she saw me. "Hey Timber, you're early today."

She stepped aside, and I walked in. "Well, today is an unusual day. And I couldn't stay away from such a beautiful mare."

Luna's face quickly grew a blush, "Timber, are you trying to flatter a princess?"

I put on my singnature smirk, and walked up next to her, my body rubbing up against her fur, "That depends... are you flattered?"

Now her whole face was bright red, and I chuckled. "Your really different from everyone else. Everypony acts like we'll hurt them if they do something wrong. You, your just fearless, which is something that I like."

I looked up at her, and smiled. She sat on her bed, and patted the spot next to her. I happily sat next to her, and we looked at each other for quite awhile.

**STORM'S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, and quickly remembered what happened last night. Well it wasn't hard to remember, seeing as Celestia was right in front of me, still embracing him.

I could feel Celestia stirring. Her eyes slowly opened to a red pegasus, red ruffled mane with a red ruffled tail as well. The only part of me that wasn't red was my blue eyes.

She smiled when she looked at me. "Good morning Princess, sleep well?"

I could see the blush forming on her face. "Yes, thanks for asking. Did you sleep well?"

I smirked, "How couldn't I, sleeping with such a beauty?"

She giggled, and let me out of her embrace. I let her out of mine as well, and she slowly got out of bed. I did the same.

"I should probably go and find Timber, we need to talk."

"I wouldn't look far Storm. He's probably in Luna's room, he sneaks in every day before she goes to bed to chat with her. I swear their dating, but I'm not one to assume things. If you need to get in, i'll teleport you there. The guards haven't caught him yet, and probably never will."

That... really confused me. "Wait, how did he get here?"

"He runs. Being made out of wood, he doesn't lose energy or stamina. And from that demonstration yesterday, with his speed he could easily make it here... 1, 2 hours tops."

"Okaaay, could you teleport me?"

She only goes on with what she was doing, and then looks at me.

"PLEASE!"

Next thing I know, I'm in Luna's room, Timber and Luna making out on the bed.

Luna instantly saw my presence, and backed away really quick, her blush the same color of my fur. Timber just looked back, and laughed his ass off.

"OH GOD! I knew this would happen, but- I didn't expect it to be this hilarious!" Timber said as he calmed down.

Luna was still embarrassed, and I just laughed as well at her facial expression. "Don't worry Luna, I won't tell anyone. I personally should of expected it."

Her face went to one of relief, "No, were not dating, it was one of those Timbers a fearless pony type deals."

I looked over at him, "Was it really?"

"You have my word, it was a one time deal. Unless..."

"No." Luna said, getting off of her bed.

"Dammit." Timber said out loud.

"So... what about my prediciment?" I asked.

Luna walked over to the dresser, and started removing all of her royal clothes, like Celestia did last night right before bed.

"You have been given an apartment to live in until you can afford your own house. What you do next, is up to you. Timber is going to school, make some friends with the fillies and colts."

"Fine, but i'll slap a hoe if they piss me off." Timber said.

"Fine, Storm, here's your address. Now I'll teleport you two, Timbers almost late for school."

And just like that, we were both directly in Ponyville.

"Well Timber, I'm going to my apartment. See you later."

**TIMBER'S POV**

"See you too." I said, running to school, not full speed, because that would surly scare the shit out of everypony.

So I made to the schoolhouse, and the teacher that I recognize from the show as Cheerilie was waiting on the steps. She was holding her head, as screaming was heard inside the schoolhouse.

"Hey Cheerilie, something the matter?"

"You must be Timber. Yes, those kids are driving me insane!"

I got an idea that would probably have to many consequences, but fuck it. "I could get them to shut up, but you'd have to trust me on this."

"I don't care, please just make them calm down."

So I walked in, nobody noticing me as I opened up two windows. I now noticed it was actually a fight, one filly versus another. Both looked in a stalemate.

I'll win in the end.

I howled out the window, and everyone looked like the blood had frozen through their veins. They all looked over at me, as I jumped into the circle.

"Now, I want everyone to get in their seats, and shut the fuck up."

All of them only laughed, and the pink one that was fighting a unicorn and a grey one walked up.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Force us to?"

I could here the footsteps with my advanced hearing.

"Nope...

Then my daughter and son, who I also take care of, jump through the windows, over the crowd, and pin the two fillies to the ground, claws and teeth barred.

But they will."

The fillies and colts all were to frieghtened to move, and I laughed. "You fillies and colts, so ridiculous."

I walked up next to both of my kids, and hugged my son. I then kissed my daughter on the cheek. Both of them looked happy for a second, before going back to looking like they did before.

"Now, I'll give you two choices. One; you all sit the fuck in your seats, and shut the fuck up. Two; you don't, and these two will eat you all. your choice."

Everyone bolted for their seats, a lot of them tripping over everyone else. I looked down at the two fillies, and smirked. I spoke to my kids, and they nodded, getting off of the two. They stood next to me, still growling.

"Well Timber, that was... an interesting way of dealing with problems." Cheerilee said, sitting in her desk.

"They're not leaving yet. Let's get a confession, find out who started the fight. Both of you, get up here."

The pink filly and purple filly walked up to the front of the class, and I whispered to my kids. They nodded, and both of them stood directly behind each filly, my son the purple filly, my daughter the pink one.

Both of them were damaged. The purple one had a black eye and some cuts. BIG cuts. The pink one had bruises everywhere, and a bite mark on her front left leg. Both had nosebleeds, and minor bleeding from their cuts. Though the blood was flowing faster by the second.

"Now, who threw the first punch?" I said.

"IT WAS HER!" They both said at the same time.

My brother and sister then sniffed their manes. It was a timber-wolf secret, we can tell if your lying by sniffing a ponies mane. It emmits a certain scent that only our sensitive noses can catch.

My sister pointed to the pink filly, and simulated a throat getting slit.

"So, it was you." I said.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean a thing, she'll get in trouble too."

"Oh, and why is that?" I said, walking closer to her.

"Because, she also hurt me."

I laughed, "She's not getting in any trouble. She only fought for self defense. If you ponies don't have that rule in your town, this place is crap."

I looked at my brother and sister, and talked again. They nodded again, and each hugged me. Then they leaped out of the windows again.

"Dinky, you need to go to the hostpital? Your starting to really bleed there." I said.

The filly looked shocked, "How do you know my name?"

I smirked, "I always know the cute ones."

She blushed, and the boys in the class stared at me like I was some sort of wizard. Then she nodded, and she started to wobble.

I sprinted up, and caught her with my back. She wrapped her hooves around my waist.

"Cheerilee, I'm taking her to the hostpital."

Then I sprinted out the door, running half full speed to the hostpital. Dinky's hooves were wrapped around me like a vice, so I didn't worry about her falling off.

We made it to the hostpital in about 5 minutes. I opened the door, and a nurse looked at me, then the filly on my back.

"Come on, follow me."

So I followed the nurse into a room, and I set Dinky into the bed.

"Don't worry , I'm not going anywhere." I said, grabbing one of her hooves.

She smiled, and her blush increased.

It only took 30 minutes. The nurse contacted her mom first, and then started bandaging up her wounds. She also gave her crutches, since two of her hooves, the two left ones, were broken.

Then a grey pegasus opened the door, and ran over to Dinky's side.

"What happened to her?"

"She got into a fight in school." I said, still holding one of her hooves.

The mare looks at me, and gives me some sort of death stare.

"And who would you be?" She said in a stern voice.

"The colt who saved your daughters life from bleeding to death," the nurse said, "He ran her from the schoolhouse all the way here. Through the entire town."

The grey pegasus's face then went to one of sorrow, "Then why are you still here?"

Dinky lifted her head from the cushion it was on, "He promised me he wasn't going anywhere."

I nodded my head. "And he thinks i'm cute." Dinky said with a giggle.

That made my face grow red, and then the pegasus looked a little to the left. Where me and Dinky were still holding hooves.

Now she smiles, and I could see a single tear dripping down her face.

"Well, thanks. You're a real nice pony." she said.

"Don't you mean friend?" Dinky said.

Now that... made me smile as well. I looked down at Dinky, and slowly embraced her. She smiled back, and embraced me as well.

"You don't know how happy I am." I heard Dinky say.

"Why?"

"Because... your my first friend."

I could sense tears were about to come, so I embraced her harder.

She looks down at me, and smiles once more.

"Well Dinky, you should get some bed rest." The nurse said.

I looked up at the nurse, and then back at Dinky, and then back at the nurse.

"Can I stay with Dinky?"

"AW! Sure you can. I'll check on you two lovebirds later."

So the nurse, followed by the pegasus, left the room.

I snuggled into the filly, and she did the same with me. We stayed like that for a while, until I could her soft snoring. I smiled once more, before closing my eyes once more, trying to fall asleep.

**If only you knew what my inagination is thinking right now. You'd be laughing your pants off. (Did that once, totally recommend it!)**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


	4. The Race

**I'm going to warn you****, there is not a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter.**

**STORM'S POV**

I couldn't believe how comfy this couch was. I felt like I could sleep on it forever. Maybe if I just close my eyes...

_knock knock_

Fuck. My. Life.

I get off of the couch, literally throwing myself off of it, landing on the floor. I got up, stretched myself out, and walked over to the door.

I slowly opened it, and right there stood a yellow pegasus, her long pink mane covering half of her face. She was shaking like crazy.

"Uh, are you okay?" I said.

"I - I - EEP!" Fluttershy said, dissapearing as she ran like hell away from me.

I just facehoofed. When I put my hoof back down, I realized there was another pony behind her, a white unicorn to be exact.

"Fluttershy!" she yelled.

Then she turned to me, and just sighed. "Sorry about that, she's not the socializing type. My name's Rarity, simpy darling to me you."

"Storm. Call me Storm." I said, leaning against the doorway.

Now this would be the time where the stallion stares at the beautiful mare in front of her. Which is exactly what I didn't do.

"What a stuck up whore." I thought to myself.

"So, what brings a pony like you to Ponyville?" she asked, trying to fill in the akward silence.

"I'm staying here with a friend. He's probably done with school by now, I should go get him."

"Oh, a colt or filly? I have a little sister in school as well, we could go get them together."

I know where this was going, the mare had a crush on me. She wouldn't go pick up Sweetie Belle if she was the last pony in Equestria.

"Why me?" I thought to myself, as I nodded my head. So me and Rarity walked together to the schoolhouse.

But we didn't even get halfway there before the Cutie Mark Crusaders tackle us. Rarity got knocked down, and I just stepped to the left, dodging one.

"Woah, slow down. What's the rush?"

"Didn't you here? There was a fight in school, and a new pony came in and broke it up. He carried off one of the fillies to the hospital. Were all going to see if she's okay."

"Injured filly? LEAD THE WAY!" I yelled.

So me, Rarity, and the three fillies all bolted to the hospital. If you want to know why I care so much, it's a story for another day.

So we walked to the counter when we finally made it there, and the nurse at the counter looked at us.

"May I help you ponies?"

The orange filly runs up to the counter, and starts bouncing up and down, while speaking really fast.

"WENEEDTOKNOWIFDINKY'SOKAY!" the filly said.

The nurse could somehow understand her, and then she grew a smile.

"Dinky is resting, but if you need to see her, then follow me." The nurse said.

So we all slowly walked behind the nurse, who then stopped outside of a door. She cracked the door open, and then smiled.

"AW! So adorable." she whispered.

She motioned for us to come in, and we all walked in the room together. What I saw made me jealous.

There was Timber, laying on top of Dinky, both of them wrapped up in an embrace, and sleeping.

"AWW!" Two of the fillies said in unison with Rarity. I only smirked, he gets all the ladies here, yet none on Earth.

Well they basically screamed it, because Timber and Dinky instantly shot up, and looked around the room, and then at each other.

They both let go of each other, and there faces go to the color of my fur. "Oh, hello Crusaders, Rarity, some random stallion I don't know." Dinky said, scratching the back of her head with her front right hoof.

"Hey Storm, whatcha need?" Timber said.

I chuckled, "Nothing, we all just came to see how Dinky was doing. But if your here with her, everything must be great."

Now Timber chuckled, and he put a hoof around Dinky's shoulder, "Yep, nothing to worry about. This cute angel is safe in my hooves."

Dinky's blush increased ten-fold, and she giggled, leaning on Timber's side. The rest of the ponies in the room, besides me, all had on the weirdest expressions i've ever seen.

"Well Dinky, your able to go home now." The nurse said.

"I'll walk you home, and everybody spread the news. If i'm guessing, there is a welcome party for me and Storm at Sugercube Corner. Tell Pinkie Pie to move the party to Everfree Forest, the area right next to Fluttershy's cottage. Now that that's taken care of, here's your crutches Dinky."

Dinky happily took them, and she slowly limped out of the room, Timber helping her every step of the way. I had to admit. Fucking. Adorable.

"Hm, wonder if anything special will happen to me today." I thought.

So I followed the two out of the hospital. I had to stare at them though. When Dinky fell on the ground, Timber only helped her up, and they laughed it off. It's like those two were made for each other.

Then I saw it out of the corner of my eye. "Timber, watch out!" I shouted, pushing them out of the way, and then getting slammed into the ground by a crashing Rainbow Dash.

The cyan pony gets up, and giggles. "Sorry about that, I really need to get that trick right."

So she helped me up, and I couldn't believe I was staring at my favorite pony. But, I kept my cool.

"You alright Storm?" Timber said, walking over to me. Ditzy came to take Dinky home.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

I had an evil idea, one that would be really fun to watch.

"So, who are you?" I asked, stretching out my back, hearing some bones crack.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria. Jealous?"

Not really. Now, would you call yourself the fast pony in general in Equestria?" I said, smirking.

"Of course! Nopony could match my speed! Watch this!"

And then she took off in the air, me and Timber's eyes following her with no amusment what so ever.

She lands right were she took off, and I just wave a hoof in the air. "That's nothing, I know a pony that could easily out-run your ass." I said, smirking as she laughed out loud, my plan is going perfectly.

"And who would that be?" She said, still laughing.

Timber easily knew what I was doing, and he went along with it. "Me." He said, stepping forward.

Now she fell on the ground from laughter. She attracted so many ponies, and they were laughing as well.

"You think that a ten year old is faster than me? Don't make me laugh."

Timber smirk, and looked over at me, "Sound's like the bitch is afraid to lose."

"Ooooh." the crowd said, and the pony's face now went to that of a smirk. "Okay kid, choose your track. I can beat you anytime, anywhere."

Timber smirked, "The 10 mile straightaway, right outside of Sweet Apple Acres. No wings."

"Fine then, what time?"

"How about now?" We heard from behind us.

Timber turned back, and instantly jump at Luna, embracing her as she fell over. She laughed, and happily embraced back, as the other ponies all bowed. Celestia then came out from behind her, and winked at me. I happily winked back, which then emitted a blush from her face.

"So, did we here that a race was going on between you and Rainbow Dash?" Celestia said.

"That's right, the 10 mile straightaway." I said.

"No, you really want to know what would get everyone watching this race?" Luna said.

That got Rainbow excited, "What?"

"From the train station, to the throne room. In Canterlot."

Now the crowd gasped, and Rainbow Dash's face went to one of surprise, "On foot? That's never been attempted before."

"Timber's done it every day for 6 months." Luna said, putting a hoof over my shoulder.

Now the mare grew a smirk on her face. She wasn't about to let a colt win. "Fine then, alright with me."

**EPIC TRANSITION! ALSO TIMBER'S POV**

So me and Rainbow Dash, who's wings were tied down by rope, got to the starting line. "Let's make this quick, we all know who's going to win this anyway."

"Yeah, the ten year old who's about to whoop your ass!"

Rainbow Dash looked back, "Who said that?"

Every filly and colt, including Storm, Ditzy, Luna, and Celestia raised their hooves in the air.

I'm not one who disapoints.

Celestia got in front of the starting line. "Ready...

Me and Rainbow reared back.

Set...

GO!"

**CLIFFHANGER! This will be the point in the story where it starts leaning more to comedy then whatever you think it was.**

**_STAY FROSTY!_  
**


	5. Dat Special Somepony

**The race won't be shown, but it might be added as a bonus chapter at the end. Now you'll figure out my Timber's love life. I bet half of you know where this is going.**

The race went really well. For Timber at least. Right after the race began, he took off like a rocket. He won, by about 10 minutes. Rainbow tried to cheat by hopping on the train that was passing by. She nearly fainted when she saw him right outside the window.

TIMBER'S POV

So then the day went back to normal. Except Rainbow Dash who now looked at me like with complete jealousy, and a bit of envy. More like a lot of envy.

That is exactly when I noticed it. The couple of fillies that keep glancing at me, and then chatting with themselves, and then glancing again.

"Excuse me Storm, Luna, Celestia. I have business to attend to."

"That's quite alright, we would actually like to discuss some stuff in private with Storm." Celestia said, with that weird look in her eyes. Storm himself grew a smirk, and then they teleported off to god knows where.

Then I turned to those fillies, and walked towards them. They all instantly go back to chatting. "Do you Cutie Mark Crusaders need something?"

I could see the giant blush on Applebloom's face as I approached her. "Applebloom, I already have a special somepony. And it's not Dinky."

Her face now went to one of surprise and sadness. "It's not? But you, her, the hospital."

I chuckled, "I was only protecting her. When you live the way I live, friends and family are top priority."

Her face was still one of confusion. "But then who is it?"

"You'll figure out soon enough. The pony will probably be here soon enough."

I looked around the three girls. Scootaloo was looking around, Sweetie was looking for someone, and Applebloom still had a sad depressed face. I walked over to her, and slowly put a hoof over her shoulder.

"Come on, I couldn't be the only colt you like. How about this, you tell me who else you like, and I'll give you as much info as you want, or I have."

Her face perked up at that, and she finally looked at me. "Okay, but didn't you just enter town? How would anything about anyone?"

I laugh out loud, and looked back down at her, "I do my research. How many months do you think I've been watching this town?"

She surprisingly laughed at that, "I should have guessed. Anyway, he's over there."

She pointed with a hoof, and I followed it to the white earth pony, with brown splotches over his body. I had to smile, he was trotting over here.

"Pipsqueak already has a special somepony."

Applebloom only sighed, "Who is that?"

"Tim!" Pipsqueak yelled, tackling me to the ground. I laugh, and embraced the energetic colt.

"Hey Pips, how's my favorite colt doing?" I said, getting a smile and a blush in return.

We then got up, I swear Applebloom looked like she just watched a pony get ripped to shreds. I already have, not a good sight.

"Wait, you-"

I nod, putting a hoof over Pips shoulder.

"-and Pipsqueak?"

Pips nods, and I kiss his cheek. "Come on Applebloom, you know I'm bi. And Timber found me in Everfree Forest one day, and we started seeing each other more often. Then he swept me off my feet, and we've been together ever since."

I had to laugh, as Pipsqueak's parents passed by at that exact moment, hearing that whole conversation. They looked at us, and I only waved a hoof at them. Pipsqueak on the other hand.

Had a giant smile on his face.

"So Pipsqueak, this is the colt you've been telling us about?" His mother said, walking over and holding out a hoof.

I smile, and shake it. "Timber. A pleasure to meet you two."

She smiles as well, "I never would have guessed you would be such a gentlecolt."

I chuckle, "I'm not, but why not make a good first impression?"

Pip's father laughs, and I shake his hoof as well. "You really are a funny one. I hope you and our son have the time of your lives together."

"I hope so too."

So both of his parents walk off, and I laugh at the tension in the air. I look over at Pips, and I give him a long kiss.

On the lips.

In public.

After it was done, I smile at him. But then I heard that one voice that ruined the moment.

"Hey look, Pipsqueak and Timber are colt-cuddlers!"

It was that pink filly from before, and that gray one as well. I had a plan to deal with them though.

"What do you two want?" I say, putting a hoof over Pips shoulder.

"Oh nothing, just to expose this to the entire world!" The pink one says, laughing.

I look at Pip, and he looks back at me.

"You _do_ know we don't give a shit, right?" Pipsqueak says, nuzzling my cheek.

That made both of them and the tiny crowd of ponies, including one tiny dragon, go silent instantly.

"Of course you two do, it'll ruin your lives forever!" The grey one says.

We just look at each other one more time, and laugh at them. "You want to know how much we give a shit?" I say, smirking as they still stare blankly at us.

"Actually I do, why don't you show us Timber?"

I look over at Storm, the princess right next to him, and nodded. I quickly pull Pip into another kiss, this time in front of everyone there. I swear I heard one of the ponies in the crowd faint.

When we finally back away, Pip's whole body was the same shade of red as Storm. I had to giggle at that, and then looked back at the crowd of frozen faces.

"You can tell anybody you want to, but it won't change a thing. Were still going to be together, you'll still be a snobby whore, and the grey bitch will still enjoy you two 'meeting at midnight', if you know what I mean."

And with that, me and Pip left the crowd shell-shocked, Storm actually clapping. "Yeah, now that's the Timber I know."

The princesses were also clapping, and Luna had to smile as we walked away from the crowd. I turned back one more time, and oh my god both of those fillies faces were so red, I thought they were going to burst.

"See you two lovebirds later, " I say, pointing a hoof at the pink and grey filly, "and party at Everfree Forest! EVERYPONIES INVITED!"

**The tense of this will probably fluctuate throughout the chapter, but it's supposed to be present. Would go back and change it, but I'm lazy.**

**_STAY FROSTY!_  
**


	6. Dat Other Special Somepony

**This is the part where my friend finds his special somepony as well. He'll probably yell at me for not doing what he wanted me to do, but YOLO, so why not get him pissed off a little?**

**STORM'S POV**

Well that was fun. Timber's bi, or gay, he never said. Two fillies just got embarrassed to the point of no return. And tonight there's a party. And that thing that happened with me and the princesses, but that would get WAY to graphic for this fic.

"If this day gets any better, I think I'll shit bricks." I thought, chuckling to myself after I say it.

Then a quick thought crossed my mind, "Where's Derpy, I swear she was right here a moment ago. Probably helping her daughter get around. Though now that I think of it, she did seem a little sad. Maybe I should go find her.''

I look over at the princesses, who were still clapping. "Your friend is a brave one, you really have to admire him." Celestia says.

"Hey, do any of you two see where Derpy went?"

Luna thought for a second, "I think she went back to the mail office. she probably has some mail she needs to deliver. Why, does somepony have a crush?"

That's one of the benefits of having bright red fur: No one can see you blush. "No, she just looked really sad. I'm going to go check up on her. I'll see you two at the party?"

"Of course we'll be there. We want to see how you 'humans' celebrate." Luna says, both of them then teleporting away.

I start my trek towards the mail office. I couldn't believe all the stares I was getting from mares and fillies. Either I'm that hot, or having Timber as a friend makes me fucked up too. I'm going with the last choice.

"Haters gotta hate." I thought to myself.

Now I was totally surprised, as the one pony I NEVER thought would even step one hoof near me, was walking right next to me.

"Hey Fluttershy, need something?"

I was totally surprised once more, she didn't scream and run. She only blows her mane out of her face, and turns her face to look at me really slowly.

"Hey, I- I just came to say I- I'm sorry for earlier. I- I didn't mean to run, I- I'm just-"

"Shy?" I say, interrupting her, much to her pleasure. She then smiles, and nods her head. I thought it would turn to awkward silence, but she continued the conversation.

"So, how do you know Timber? He sometimes helps me out with caring for animals, he's really sweet when he wants to be."

I chuckle at that comment, "Yeah, he can be. Well, both of us were friends since... kindergarten, I think. We were friends to the end, and still are. But, he went missing for over a year. Somepony told me they found him, and so I came to see if it was true. And here we are now."

My face went to one of sadness, the memories of those times flooding back. Fluttershy had that face of sympathy, and she slowly puts a hoof over my shoulder, startling the crap out of me. But I never showed it, and only smile at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." She says.

"No, it's fine, really. I, needed to get that off of my chest."

We both smiled at each other, and her hoof slowly slid off of my shoulder. She then looked around, and her face went to one of confusion.

"Where were you going to anyway?"

"Oh, just the post office. I saw Derpy had a really sad face before, and I wanted to check up on her."

She smiled when she heard that, "Well, I need to go take care of my animals. I'll see you at the party."

And she flies away from me, as I make my way to the post office. I walk into the door, seeing a mail carrier sitting in front of a counter, sorting out the mail he needs to deliver.

"Hello sir, may I help you?"

"I was wondering if Derpy Hooves was here, I want to speak with her."

He smiled, "She's delivering the last of her mail, she should be back any second."

It only took one second, as Derpy walks through the door at that exact second. With a black eye.

"Oh Derpy, what happened this time?" The mail carrier said, certainly making it clear that this has happened before.

"The same thing as last time." She said with a sigh.

I saw her collect her pay, and I walk up next to her. "I escort you home. You okay?"

She only nods, and smiles a little. We both begin her trip back to her house.

"Thanks, for this."

I look over at her, and I only wave a hoof in the air, "Don't sweat it, I can't let a pretty, special mare walk home alone."

I then saw her face grow sadder, and even a tear flow down her face. I realized my mistake.

"No, I didn't mean special as in your eyes, I meant- let me start this over. When I meant special, I meant one of a kind."

Her face got a little happier, and she let out a little sniffle. "How am I one of a kind?"

If years of rejection from women have taught me anything, what I'm about to do will fail miserably. I'm going for it anyway.

I smile, and slowly walk over to her, wiping her tear with one of my hooves. I then use the same hoof to bring her face up to look at me.

"Well, you're the only pony that's stolen my heart."

Holy shit the blush on her face, its brighter than my fur. "SUCCESS!" I thought in my head.

"O- oh, w- well then, I shouldn't l- lie to myself any longer. I k- kinda like you t- too."

"DOUBLE SUCCESS!" My mind yelled.

My smile only widened, and I slowly put a hoof over her shoulder. She now grew a massive smile on her face.

I never even noticed when we get to her house. She slowly nuzzled my side, and I blushed a little, taking my hoof off of her shoulder.

"You wanna... stay, for a little longer? Maybe we could talk or something?"

I only smile once more, and nod. So both of us walk in to her home, and there was Dinky sitting on the couch, Pips and Timber right next to her. Timber had... a laptop!?

"See, and if I press this button, it would take a picture of all of us together." Timber explained, probably showing them Photo Booth.

I heard him click, and all three of them got in a really cute pose. Then we heard the beeper stop, and all of them looked at the picture in awe.

"That's a keeper." Timber said, smiling at the two ponies next to him.

"Hey, MOM'S HOME!" Dinky yelled when she finally noticed our presence. She slowly got off of the couch, and hobbled over to her mother, where she fell into her outstretched hooves.

"Hey honey, nice to see you again."

Derpy then looked over at Timber and Pipsqueak, "Thanks for keeping her company, I really appreciate it."

Timber only waved a hoof in the air, "It's nothing, we always love to hang out with friends. And besides, I promised I'd show her this mysterious device I found in the woods."

Timber winked at me as he says that, and I had to giggle. I walk over to Timber, and whisper into his ear. His eyes became saucers, "Yeah, we can do that for you. Hey Dinky, you want to come play with us outside?"

Dinky looked back at them, and then down at her crutches. "But I still have crutches, I'll just slow you two down." She says with a sad face.

Timber only closes his laptop, and sets it down in his saddlebag. He then sets the bag over on the floor. Timber then runs over to Dinky, and crawls under her. He then stands up, Dinky now on his back.

"Just because your slow, doesn't mean you can't play. Now come on, the day is still young!"

Dinky laughs, and nods her head. Pips hops off the couch, and all three of them walk out of the house together.

Derpy smiles, and then looks over at me once more, a huge blush on her face, "You told him to do that, so we could be alone, didn't you?"

"Maaaybe." I say, walking over to the door, and locking it.

**We all know what is about to happen, so before you say anything, remember this:**

_**STAY MOTHER-FUCKING FROSTY!**_


End file.
